Diamant et Saphir
by Sirius-05
Summary: La guerre est sur le point d'éclater en Alagaësia, Galbatorix veut relancer la ligné des Dragonniers tout en détruisant toute menace... Près d'atteindre son but, un imprévu survient et chamboule tous ses projets... Mais la ligné des dragonniers renaîtra..


Hum... Bon, je me lance... C'est l'histoire de... non, non... c'est pas ça attendez que je trouve mon script! Ha! Voilà! Le vent soufflait par... Zut j'ai oublier de me présenter! Mille excuses!

Je m'appelle Sirius-05, oui enfin c'est pas mon vrai nom, seulement ceux qui me metteront régulièrement des revieuw le sauront, mais passons, donc je disais je m'appelle Sirius-05...

Voix: Hé! C'est pas dans le texte!

Normal, j'ai pas encore commencé! Abru

Mes dames et mes sieurs je suis désolée pour cette faute de language...

Donc je disais, je m'appelle Sirius-05 et je me lance dans l'écriture de ma première fic sur Eragon, après celles de Harry Potter et Pirates des Caraïbes...

Résumons en bref:

La guerre est sur le point d'éclater en Alagaësia, Galbatorix veut relancer la ligner des Dragonniers tout en détruisant toute menace... Près d'atteindre son but, un imprévu survient et chamboule tous ses projets... Mais la ligné des dragonniers renaîtra...

Bon, voilà, je crois qu'on peut passer au script...

Voix: Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Bonne lecture à tous et gros bisous!

N'oubliez pas les revieuw... ;p

* * *

Le vent soufflait par rafales sur les plaines de l'Alagaësia, faisant voltiger au lointain une multitude de débris de la nature. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive aurait pu-t-on croire pourtant la vie était bien là… Le seul représentant des vivant qui s'était risqué à sortir de son abri n'était autre qu'une biche, broutant sereinement l'herbe sans se soucier des feuilles qui la fouettaient à intervalles réguliers… Seul le vent perturbait le silence environnent quand soudain un bruit singulier se fit entendre : pfff, pfff, pfff,… 

La pauvre bête n'eut même pas le loisir de fuir, elle fut happée par ce qui semblait être une énorme oiseau puis tout redevint silencieux… comme s'il ne s'était rien passé…

Il n'y avait plus nul trace de la pauvre biche, ni même de sont prédateur… Mais on levait les yeux au ciel, on pouvait apercevoir un minuscule point brillant de mille feux…

« Je déteste quand tu fais ça Diamond ! »

« Il faut bien que je me nourrisse princesse ! »

« Peut-être mais pas pendant que je suis sur ton dos ! J'ai horreur de vivre les derniers instants de ces pauvres bêtes dont tu te goinfres en longueur de journée !»

« Je suis désolé Eliana… J'ai tendance à oublier ton… véritable enseignement… »

Eliana se calla plus confortablement sur sa selle et se passa la main dans les cheveux, mal à l'aise et triste.

« Ce n'est rien Diamond… » Lui dit-elle doucement en frottant affectueusement les écailles de son compagnon.

Il y'eu un long silence pendant lequel aucun des deux ne dit plus mot.

Quand ils arrivèrent à proximité d'Urû'baen, Diamond demanda :

« Quand devons-nous partir à la chasse ? »

« Demain… Dès que Murthag et Thorn seront prêt… »

Diamond renifla.

« Ce freluquet ! »

Eliana dissimula son sourire.

« Tu as de la chance qu'il ne t'entende pas… »

Diamond ne daigna pas répondre.

« Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas et mon non plus, mais nous n'avons pas le choix… ce sont les ordres de Galbatorix… »

« Je sais… » Grogna-t-il.

Ils planèrent pendant quelques secondes au-dessus de la forteresse de Galbatorix puis Diamond amorça une descente vers la plateforme qui était destinée aux atterrissages et s'y déposa aisément.

Quand Eliana fut sure qu'il s'était bien posé, elle mit pied à terre avec grâce.

Mais à peine fut-elle à terre qu'elle perçut la présence de Murthag, adossé nonchalamment contre la battant de la porte menant vers l'intérieur de la forteresse. Elle repris instantanément son masque de froideur qu'elle avait adopté depuis sont enlèvement, seul Diamond avait le droit de connaître sa véritable personnalité…

Ta… promenade était-elle distrayante ? Demanda-t-il de son éternel ton moqueur.

Elle connaissait Murthag depuis son arrivée et le jeune homme l'avait tout de suite pris de haut, comme si elle ne pouvait pas être ce qu'elle était.

Que veux-tu ? Lui demanda-t-elle froidement tandis qu'elle défaisait la selle de Diamond.

De mauvaise humeur ?

Diamond grogna et Murthag dit :

Ton dragon manque de grâce, Thorn atterrit plus élégamment…

Peut-être parce que Diamond est plus grand et plus fort !

Eliana posa sa selle à terre et le dragonnier n'eut même pas le temps de rétorquer qu'elle le dépassa sans un regard en disant :

Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec un traître…

Murthag lui attrapa le bras assez rudement et Eliana du se retenir d'invoquer sa magie.

Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça ! Ordonna-t-il entre ses dents.

Comment ? Traître ? Mais c'est ce que tu es mon pauvre Murthag ! Tu as trahis ton ami et demain tu t'apprêtes à le capturer ainsi que sont dragon pour le livre à Galbatorix ! Et tu sais ce qui l'attends n'est-ce pas…

Elle le vit serrer les mâchoires… Elle savait qu'il avait été, tout comme elle, capturé par Galbatorix et enrôler de force et elle savait qu'il n'oserait pas lui répondre car il ne lui faisait pas confiance, elle ne lui faisait pas plus confiance d'ailleurs, par crainte de représailles de Galbatorix. Mais elle aimait le torturer…

Comme il ne répondait pas, elle tourna les tallons et tandis que son dragon retournait à ses quartiers, elle sentit son esprit toucher le sien.

« Bien joué princesse ! »

Elle sourit à la remarque et avant de fermer la grande porte derrière elle entendit Murthag dire :

Galbatorix veut nous voir tout les deux dans dix minutes !

Quand la porte fut fermée dernière elle, Eliana marmonna :

Parfait ! Cela me laisse le temps de me changer !

En rejoignant Murthag devant la porte de Galbatorix, revêtue d'un bustier noir et d'un pantalon de cuir de la même sombre couleur, elle le vit la dévisager.

Tu ne m'as jamais vu Murthag ?

Il grogna mais ne fit aucun commentaire puis poussa la grande porte.

Galbatorix était assis sur son trône, pensif, certainement en train de converser avec Shruikan, son dragon. Quand il les vit, un sourire lui vint et Eliana prit bien garde à fermer son esprit. Elle détestait que quelqu'un épie ses pensées et elle savait que Galbatorix tenterait à coup sur.

En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, elle sentit qu'on essayait de s'introduire dans son esprit mais cette pression se relâcha vite et Galbatorix s'exclama en se levant, comme si de rien n'était :

Ha ! Mes dragonniers…

Galbatorix… Le salua-t-elle.

Mon seigneur… Dit à son tour Murthag en jetant un regard désapprobateur à Eliana.

Celle-ci eut un sourire en coin. Elle refusait de donner un titre honorifique à Galbatorix, celui-ci s'en moquait éperdument puisqu'il savait qu'elle était sous son contrôle, mais Murthag désapprouvait de telles familiarités.

Je suppose que vous nous avez fait venir pour notre… mission… Dit Eliana.

Je veux que vous me le rameniez et que vous ne le laissiez pas filler cette fois-ci… N'est-ce pas Murthag… Dit-il d'un ton carnassier.

Celui-ci se crispa.

Quitte à prendre des semaines, je le veux devant moi ! Assure-t-en Eliana !

La jeune femme inclina la tête.

Avant que vous ne partiez, je veux que tu me fasses le serment de me les ramener, Murthag…

Eliana quand à elle, n'était pas tenue à de telles obligations, elle savait qu'elle obéirait aux ordres de Galbatorix quoi qu'il arrive, car il lui avait jeté un sort indestructible…

Quand le jeune dragonnier eut fait son serment en ancien langage, il demanda :

Et si nous ne réussissons pas ?

Galbatorix ne répondit pas, mais Shruikan rugit.

Ils prirent cela pour un avertissement.

Eliana tourna les tallons suivie de Murthag. Quand ils s'apprêtèrent à passer la porte, Galbatorix dit :

Ho ! Et… ne les ménagez pas…

A peine fut-elle passé la porte qu'elle se rendit, sans un regard en arrière, à ses appartements.

Elle était consciente que la réussite de leur mission allait mener l'Alagaësia vers le désastre et elle ne pouvait rien faire… Si seulement elle pouvait être libérée de ce maudit sort…

A l'instant où elle entra dans sa chambre, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit en soupirant de désespoir…

Elle resta ainsi pendant des minutes, des heurs… elle ne saurait le dire… Toujours est-il que quelqu'un vint la tirer de ses ombres pensées au bout d'un moment. Elle reprit instantanément son masque de froideur qu'elle perdit vite en apercevant la tête de sa servante à l'embrassure de la porte.

Eliana, vous allez bien ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton inquiet.

Cela pourrait aller mieux ma Elaine… Répondit-elle en se relevant.

Elaine se rapprocha d'Eliana et vint la serrer dans ses bras. C'était une des rare personne, mis à par Diamond qui était un dragon, à qui elle pouvait se confier.

Elaine était une vielle femme qui avait été acheté comme esclave par Galbatorix. Le jour de leur rencontre, la pauvre femme était terrorisée, Eliana avait du avoir beaucoup de patience pour arriver à la faire se détendre. Mais un jour, elle y était finalement arrivée en lui évitant, grâce à son statut de dragonnière, de se faire fouetter par le cuisinier de Galbatorix pour avoir renversé un broc d'eau. Un sourire lui vint à cette pensée. Elle avait fait une belle peur au pauvre homme en faisant exploser son fouet et en le menaçant de se faire écartelé si elle le revoyait maltraiter quelqu'un, menace en l'air bien entendu… Depuis elle avait le respect de tous et avait développé une solide amitié avec Elaine.

C'est en rapport avec votre mission, je présume…

Eliana hocha la tête et se dégagea de se bras chaleureux.

Que vais-je devenir Elaine…

Ne vous tracassez pas mon enfant, vous allez vous faire de cheveux gris ! Le destin va tourner, je le sais ! Vous méritez de vivre heureuse !

Quand bien même cela arriverait, il faudrait que je survive à cette guerre qui approche…

Mais vous êtes dragonnière que diable !

Eliana sourit et vint se rassoire près de sa confidente et amie.

Tu as toujours le mot pour me réconforter mon amie…

Je suis là pour ça ma chérie…

Seras-tu avec moi demain avant que je n'aille déterminer le destin de l'Alagaësia…

Je serais là…

* * *

Voili, voilou! j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu!

Bisous à tous et rendez-vous au chapitre 2!


End file.
